


电梯

by Leftforzoo



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM Thoughts, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leftforzoo/pseuds/Leftforzoo
Summary: Mycroft初入职场，Sherlock介入了一次营救行动。





	电梯

这架老掉牙的电梯嘎吱作响，抖得像暴风袭击下的人骨教堂。是设计来容纳一人的，Mycroft判断。妹妹的吐息近在耳畔，幼小的乳房下方，小鸟一样纤细的肋骨硌得她发疼。

眼下的处境可以称为狼狈。高挑的女士，久未站立的小腿线条优美，如今才感到高跟鞋带来的酸痛。Mycroft皱眉倚在锈迹侵蚀的铁栅栏上。这身套装不能要了，她想，就算没有经历早先那些折磨。

更令人无法忽视的，是Sherlock的突然欺近。

 

姐姐指间和嘴角的血迹是拷问的产物，这毫无疑问。Sherlock需要更细致地观察伤口，她要知道，她必须知道……

电梯猛晃一下，她下意识捉住了姐姐的手腕。

细腻柔嫩的皮肤。脉搏平稳，一点不像个刚刚死里逃生的人。这是两周音讯全无的姐姐，温暖而且活着。

她想知道，什么才能伤害Mycroft。

小提琴手的指尖滑过Mycroft手臂内侧，来回摩擦，眷恋地，得寸进尺地加了力道，似乎要撕裂皮肤，以血管和神经作弦奏出咏叹调。少女的指骨会是最合适的琴弓。她们合奏过很多次，唯有此刻这个念头无限接近她妄想中的亲密。Sherlock的感官因兴奋而空前敏锐。这方逼仄之外，天光乍现。湿润的鸟鸣忽近忽远。樱桃树的叶子在晨风中呼吸。远处缓慢沸腾起来的，是这片荒凉街区仅有的市井。而少女和她的姐姐，孤立于一切之外，受困于方寸之间，仍然隔着半步之遥。

她望进Mycroft绿松石色的眼睛。一息之隔。她可以，只要姐姐允许。

只要她要求。

Mycroft只是笑，一只手动作刁钻地挪上来，蹭过嘴角的血迹，食指轻轻点在Sherlock意图张开的嘴唇上。

少女动弹不得。半凝固的血染上她苍白的唇弓，抹开一片淡红色。

“我愿意为你流血，”Mycroft温柔而坚决地说，“但是记得一件事。”

少女怔了几秒，才想起来似的，伸舌头舔了舔上唇。甜而咸的，像锈和盐，后味涩进心里。

Mycroft纵容地笑了。伸手抚摩Sherlock后颈的卷发，她消灭了两人的最后一点距离。

吻在唇畔，比落在唇上更引人。

“是的，我愿意，”她垂下眼睫，“但这并不会让你得救。”

“没有什么能让你得救。”

没有说出口的那句话就此封存，如同一枚不可能成蝶的茧。


End file.
